ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Studios: Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is an North American (United States) hero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is intended to be the sequel to 2010's Iron Man 2 and the seventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, being the first major release in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since the crossover The Avengers. Shane Black was set to direct the screenplay by himself and Drew Pearce, which will be based on the "Extremis" story arc by Warren Ellis. Jon Favreau, who directed the first two films, serves as executive producer along with Kevin Feige. Robert Downey Jr. reprises his role as Tony Stark, with Gwyneth Paltrow and Don Cheadle reprising their roles as Pepper Potts and James Rhodes respectively. Robert also wanted Pepper Potts to do more in this movie. The film was set for release on May 3rd, 2013 in America and will also be available in 3D. Plot Tony Stark recalls a New Years Eve party in 1999 with scientist Maya Hansen, inventor of Extremis—an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company Advanced Idea Mechanics, but Stark rejects the offer, humiliating Killian. Years later, Stark's experiences during the alien invasion of New York are giving him panic attacks. Restless, he has built several dozen Iron Man suits, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts. A string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence. When Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in one such attack, Stark overcomes his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Hansen, who came to warn Stark, survives the attack along with Potts. Stark escapes in an Iron Man suit, which his artificial intelligence JARVIS pilots to rural Tennessee, following a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development can cause certain subjects to explosively reject it. After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attack him. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor named Trevor Slattery, who claims he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name. The Mandarin is actually a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. After capturing Stark, Killian reveals he is the real Mandarin; he has kidnapped Potts and subjected her to Extremis to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws and thereby saving Potts. Killian kills Hansen when she has a change of heart about the plan. Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes—the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot—into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One. They trace Killian to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The vice president will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure a little girl's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, and Rhodes saves the president. Stark summons his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by JARVIS, to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. After the battle, Stark orders JARVIS to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit as a sign of his devotion to Potts. The vice president and Slattery are arrested. With Stark's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man. In a present day post-credits scene, Stark wakes up Dr. Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening at the beginning of Stark's story. Cast Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: A self-described billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist, who is one of the founding member of The Avengers, and is famously known as the super-hero Iron Man through high-tech suits of armor of his own invention. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts: Stark's girlfriend, long time associate and personal assistant. Potts is a victim to the Extremis experiment and gains superpowers until she gets surgery to remove Extremis from her body. * Don Cheadle as USAF Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / Iron Patriot Stark's best friend, the liaison between Stark Industries and the U.S. Air Force in the department of acquisitions and the operator of the War Machine armor. * Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian / Firebrand: The main antagonist of the film. He is the creator of The Extremis Virus. Only in this film, he will become just like Mallen and fight Iron Man at the docks. * Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen: A botanist, Stark's former girlfried, and the creator of the Extremis Virus. Hansen worked for A.I.M. alongside Killian. * James Badge Dale as Eric Savin: Aldrich Killian's henchman, who was injected by Extremis. * Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt: One of Killian's best henchwoman . A war veteran, injected by Extremis and is now a deadly assassin. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan: Tony's good friend and his former personal bodyguard. He reprised his role in Iron Man 3. * Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin / Trevor Slattery: A supporting antagonist of the film. Though traditionally the Mandarin is portrayed as Iron Man's arch-nemesis in the comics, he will be portrayed as the leader of the Ten Rings to cover up Killian's "experimental" explosions. * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener: A precocious 10-year old boy who helps Tony in his mission to find and stop the Mandarin. * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S.: Tony's personal AI that controls his house. Behind The Scenes * The patriotic-themed suit below was originally rumored to be a new paint job for Iron Man, but it has since been revealed that the armored suit is actually just a new paint job for War Machine. http://screenrant.com/iron-man-3-iron-patriot-war-machine-kofi-178150/ Production 'Development' Following the release of Iron Man 2, a conflict between Paramount Pictures, which had distribution rights to certain Marvel properties, and The Walt Disney Company, Marvel Entertainment's new corporate parent, clouded the timing and the distribution arrangement of a possible third film. On October 18, 2010, The Walt Disney Studios agreed to pay Paramount at least $115 million for the worldwide distribution rights to Iron Man 3 and The Avengers. Disney, Marvel, and Paramount announced a May 3, 2013 release date for Iron Man 3. Iron Man and Iron Man 2 director Jon Favreau said in December 2010 that he would not direct Iron Man 3, opting to direct Magic Kingdom instead. He remained an executive producer of director Joss Whedon's crossover film The Avengers and also served as an executive producer of Iron Man 3. In February 2011 Shane Black entered final negotiations to direct and write the screenplay, and in March it was announced that he would have as a co-writer Drew Pearce, who Marvel had originally hired for a Runaways script. Downey, who had previously starred in Black's film Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, said, "Bringing in Shane Black to write and direct Iron Man 3 to me is basically the only transition from Favreau to a 'next thing' that Favreau and the audience and Marvel and I could ever actually sign off on." Blu-Ray Release Iron Man 3 is the first to be available digitally, on September 3rd, 2013, with hard copies releasing a few weeks afterwards, on the 24th. Fans will be able to choose between a 3-Disc 3D Blu-Ray Super Set, a 2-Disc Blu-Ray Combo Pack with Digital Copy, a 2-Disc Blu-Ray Combo Pack, and a basic DVD. Here's what fans can expect in terms of bonus features and extra content: *'3-Disc 3D Super Set (Blu-ray 3D+Blu-ray+DVD+Digital Copy+Music Download) - Bonus Includes:' **'Marvel One Shot: Agent Carter' **Exclusive Behind-The-Scenes Look Marvel's “Thor: The Dark World” **Marvel's Iron Man 3 Unmasked **Deconstructing The Scene: Attack On Air Force One **Gag Reel **Deleted/Extended Scenes **Audio Commentary With Drew Pearce & Shane Black *'2-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack with Digital Copy (Blu-ray+DVD+Digital Copy) - Bonus Includes:' **Same as the 3-Disc 3D Blu-ray Super Set above *'2-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack (Blu-ray+DVD)' Bonus Includes: **Same as the 3-Disc 3D Blu-ray Super Set above *1-Disc DVD + Digital Copy - Bonus Includes: **Deconstructing The Scene: Attack On Air Force One **Exclusive Behind-The-Scenes Look Marvel's “Thor: The Dark World” Game * Main Article: 'Iron Man 3 - The Official Game'' A game based on the movie was released, entitled '''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game. It was released only for mobile devices as Marvel was bought over by Disney. The storyline of the game continues on from the Iron Man 3 storyline, but some areas include errors for the ongoing storyline, thus indicating that the story of the game does not have much relation as to what happens after the movie. This will only be continued during The Avengers: Age of Ultron storyline. The game could be downloaded from the Apple Mobile App Store, for free, although it requires a large amount of space before it could be installed. Possible Sequel & Future Although no sequel has been confirmed or announced by Marvel Studios of an upcoming Iron Man 4 film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron is the next film in line to continue the storyline of the Marvel Cinematics Universe, chronologically. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The movie's ending theme music was being played at the Stark Tower in Club Penguin during the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2013 in Club Penguin. * Air Canada's version omitted the Air Force One skyfall rescue scene. * Oddly, when Tony's mansion is destroyed by an airstrike, the only cars that are present are the Bugatti Veyron and the Audi R8. Gallery Theatrical Trailers File:Iron Man 3 Teaser Trailer UK - Official Marvel HD| File:Iron Man 3 -- Official Trailer UK Marvel HD-0| ---- Movie Posters File:Photo(722).jpg| File:Photo(723).jpg| File:Photo(721).jpg| IRON3_BusShelter_Falling_v7-2.jpg IM3_poster.jpg Imax_Iron_Man_3.jpg ---- Mondo Posters File:Iron-Man-3 Martin Ansin Variant.jpg| File:Iron-Man-3 Martin Ansin Standard.jpg| File:IRONMAN3-Phantom City Creative FINAL.jpg| ---- Photos IM3_image.jpg|The Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. IM3_image2.jpg|The War Machine's new look. IM3_image3.jpg|'Iron Man' in flight. IM3_image4.jpg|Iron Man close-up. iron-man-3-movie-image-set-photo1.jpeg|The Iron Man Armory. iron-patriot-iron-man3-02.jpeg|The Iron Patriot's armor in development. iron-patriot-iron-man3-04.jpeg|A stunt man for the Iron Patriot suit. Iron_man_3.png| ---- Videos File:Iron_Man_3_-_Air_Force_One_Jump|Air Force One Jump File:Iron_Man_3_-_Deleted_Scene_-_Gary%27s_Van|Gary's Van File:Iron_Man_3_-_Gag_Reel|Gag Reel File:Iron_Man_3_-_Calling_The_Suit|Calling the Suit File:Iron_Man_3_-_Deleted_Scene_-_Let%27s_Make_Television|Let's Make Television File:News Iron Man 3 Official Plot Synopsis| File:Iron Man 3 (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Iron Man 3| File:Iron Man 3 - Trailer 1 - Rewind Theater| File:News Iron Man 3's Not So Serious Departure| File:Iron Man 3 - TV Spot| File:Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two -Preview Featurette| File:Iron Man 3 Clip - Tony Calls Out Mandarin| File:Iron Man 3 - Moscow Premiere Footage| File:Iron Man 3 Clip - Nothing Is The Same Since NY| File:Iron Man 3 Clip - Rhodes Is Worried About Tony| File:Iron Man 3 Clip - Malibu Attack| File:Iron Man 3 Clip - Air Force One Rescue| External Links & References #Hollywood Reporter ---- Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Movies